


No, Jack, I don't want to know about your sex life

by Ginncide



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, team dad gets a big kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginncide/pseuds/Ginncide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy finds a bunch of scratches on Soldier: 76's back during a physical examination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Jack, I don't want to know about your sex life

**Author's Note:**

> Im reaper76 filth dont look at me

After missions, Mercy was always sure to give everyone a physical examination. It was thanks to her that the reformed Overwatch had gone on as long as it had. Zenyatta and Lucio could heal surface wounds soon after they were inflicted, but overall had very little medical training. Their healing methods couldn’t do much for infections and ailments, nor could Mercy’s caduceus staff. Without her check-ups, everyone surely would have died before their rag-tag group could get on its feet.

Today Mercy was going through such examinations. Currently sitting in her makeshift doctor’s office was none other than Soldier: 76. The wax paper covering the table crinkled as he shifted in place, waiting for Mercy to get her supplies together.

“Thank you for your patience, Jack.” Mercy said, setting her bag down next to him. Only the former Overwatch members were allowed to call him Jack, and only in private. Most of the team called him ‘dad’, anyway.

“Not a problem, Doctor.” He nodded politely. Mercy allowed him to keep his visor on. She doubted he’d sustained any injuries to the face anyway.

“Alright, you know the drill. I need you take off your shirt and pants.” It was all standard procedure to them. Soldier: 76 got right to it.

He stood at attention, not moving a muscle as Mercy carefully examined his body. He hadn’t been injured much in the last mission, so this check-up was likely going to be very short.

That was, until she got to his back.

His back was covered in fresh scars, like claw marks. As if he’d been attacked by an animal. There were countless numbers of these scratches, red and barely healing over. It was obvious that whatever had scratched up his back so badly had pierced the skin. They must have been very recent.

“Jack?” She asked.

“Yes?”

“What on EARTH happened to your back?”

Soldier: 76 looked away from her, and started to sweat. He said nothing.

Mercy used her sternest ‘mom’ voice. “Jack. What happened?”

Soldier: 76 avoided her gaze. He looked as if he wanted to run. But there was no running from Mercy.

“John Morrison. Who or what did this to your back?” Soldier: 76 shuddered. People only called him by his birth name if they were really mad at him. He couldn’t remember being called that in years. There was no getting out of this one. He’d have to answer.

There was a long pause. Mercy tapped her foot, waiting for him to answer. Truly, a stone wall of motherly concern.

“Reaper.” He mumbled, finally.

Mercy’s mind immediately went to assault, but that didn’t seem right. If that was the case, it wouldn’t have been specifically scratches on his back. Now that she looked closer, she also noticed a cluster of hickies on Soldier: 76’s neck.

She pictured Reaper clawing at 76’s back in the throes of passion. An image she neither needed nor wanted.

Her eyes widened.

Oh. My. God.

She gave him a look of pure unadulterated disappointment. Soldier: 76 started sweating even more, eyes glued to the floor in embarrassment. He didn’t think this would be how he’d be found out.

After the most uncomfortable 30 seconds of either of their lives, Mercy broke the silence.

“Let me get the disinfectant.” She rummaged through her bag and pulled out the little can. She sprayed his back quickly. It stung, but he’d expected it to.

“After this we’ll never speak of it again, but I must ask, why Gabriel?”

“Guess I’m still stuck in the past.” He answered sooner than she expected. Honestly, she was fine not knowing what her old colleague got up to in his spare time.

“Well, you should be good to go. Call me if it starts hurting.” He nodded before starting to get dressed again.

Before he left, she stuffed something into his hand and shooed him out the door. Once outside, he opened his hand to reveal that Mercy had handed him an assortment of condoms. He stuffed them into his pocket, and gestured for Pharah to go in next.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lesbeanmercy


End file.
